


Ink

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end!verse. Ficlet. 2014!Dean/2014!Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Black lines, thick, roil over his arms and chest and back in waves and furls.

Coiling runic over his shoulders they’re unreadable when he moves, and only when he stills can you see them properly; the sentences in neat, sure script, the charms and flourishes that coat the skin of his shoulders like wetly traced patterns of black blood. 

The protection charm sits fat between his shoulder-blades, dark next to his parallel scars. Dean drew it himself; took hours reasearching, deciding what was necessary, discarding what was not, and ending up with a network of crossed religions and faiths, a shifting tapestry on Castiel’s flesh, with the protection charm, a match of Dean’s own, as its beating, living heart. 

He glides his palms up the planes of Castiel’s back, when they’ve mostly healed; spreads his hands wide against the words he drew himself, the marks that ruin Castiel and yet make him somehow something more -  _older_  - some celtic beast from a different age, who takes thick drags on cigarettes and fucks Dean like there is nothing he’d rather be doing, and also nothing left. 

He finishes it, the tattoo, one afternoon when the sun outside is hot and damp, the cabin dripping with it. He inks that final, painful flourish onto Castiel’s impassive skin, and the angel (ex-angel) turns to look at him. 

He says, simply, “Will it work?”

“Yeah.” Dean looks back at him. “Yeah, it’ll work.”

“Good.” And Castiel dips in and kisses him deep, just as he always does. And, as he always does, shirtless, those two pale punctuation marks standing stark-pink on his flesh as he moves, he walks out without another word. 

 


End file.
